


Affirmation of Freedom

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: CT-7567 sometimes remembered he had once known another life.





	Affirmation of Freedom

CT-7567 sometimes remembered he had once known another life. Sometimes he felt the whispers of memories rising against his programming.

They called it re-education, and he got a new taste of it every time he balked because of those memories.

 _Rex_.

The word came on the wind of the battle, as CT-7567 fought bitterly against the local insurgents. Rebels, scum, all of them as he knew they were. His training told him so. Only the Empire was worth anything. Those who failed to see it had to be controlled, or destroyed.

 _Rex_.

The word promised something, itched in the back of his mind, pulled at the strings binding him to his life — 

— his breath exploded out of his lungs, and only a quick pull with the Force protected them both from the instinctive grab for his deece.

"Shh, my love, shh," Ahsoka soothed, her voice telling him she had been trying to pull him from his nightmares. He blindly grasped for her, to draw her closer, aware his hands were almost bruising as he held her and kissed her, aware that he was free, he was not like his brothers in their slavery to the Empire.

She breathed life into him with her response, helping him draw firmly back into the life they shared, shifting over his hips to explicitly remind him that they truly had escaped the Sith endgame.

He had his freedom, he had his Commander who had become his lover, and he was alive.

If only he could share that independence with all of the brothers he had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
